Prophecy
by MagicConan14
Summary: A normal visit to Osaka becomes hugely abnormal as Shinichi, Ran and Heiji are kidnapped simultaneously by Kid! Why has he kidnapped them? Please read and review!
1. Kidnapped!

If things go to plan, then this is going to be part of a trilogy about Shinichi, Ran and Heiji.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story...not yet. There will be characters appearing later that I own.

* * *

Hope. Luck. Courage. The three feelings are very different, yet very alike…

Shinichi was always one to get into a scrape if that led to justice, but he somehow always hoped for the best and it would happen.

Ran had _way _too much good luck. It was almost like she could make anyone do her bidding.

Heiji was always too courageous, the kind of person that was rash and always did before he thought.

* * *

"Shinichi!" Ran called. "We're going to see Kazuha-chan!"

_Why is it that Ran and I are friends? _he thought as he hurried out of the Kudo mansion to greet her._ She just wants me to see her win all these karate championships, or go shopping or something like that…At least I'll have Hattori. I hope Ran will stop bugging me, though._

On the shinkasen to Osaka, it seemed like forever. Especially because Ran had quieted down for once.

But when they got off, things were about to get complicated…someone was spying on them, and was about to introduce them to the prophecy which they were going to fulfil.

A shadowy figure came up to Kazuha from behind, and knocked her unconscious. He then repeated the procedure for Heiji, Ran and Shinichi. Osaka train station was in turmoil! The police had arrived on the scene too late, and the kidnapper was too fast for anyone to react at all.

The teen detectives and their girl friends had disappeared from the station, witnesses realised as the chaos ceased. This was not something that happened every day...

* * *

"I hope you're comfortable, Hope!" a deep voice laughed as Shinichi began to regain consciousness. "Yes, you're Hope. It's a girl's name, but you just had to be a boy, didn't you?"

He stared hard at his captor, taking in his features. He had a face that was covered in wrinkles, yet his voice could have belonged to a much younger person. He had greying hair, a hunched back and a cane.

"So, Hope, show me your power. Or else you're not part of the prophecy at all," he hissed threateningly.

Shinichi also figured out that he was lying on a cold table, under the scrutiny of the old man and a surgical light. His head was still whirling from when the man had hit him. He couldn't move, his wrists and ankles had been tied to the table legs by lengths of bandages.

Suddenly, he saw his body morphing, felt his senses becoming sharper. There was nausea at the back of his mouth and he was sweating profusely. His mind thought of the strange events as one huge hallucination. However, what was happening was real – his body was reverting to its real form, a midnight-blue robed, humanoid creature with long hooked claws, poisonous fangs and bat wings.

"I knew you'd be more tolerant than Luck or Courage, alien," he snarled at the rapidly changing Shinichi. "I'll keep you."

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Strange Encounters

After the old man released the morphed Shinichi and sealed him in a chamber, he ambled over to Ran and Heiji, not hunched over as he did before…

Ran and Heiji were tied up in a similar fashion to how Shinichi was. Heiji tilted his head at the sound of approaching footsteps, only to find the old man staring at him.

"What're ya doing?" the Osakan enquired. "Where are we?"

The old man (that seemed to be not so old) tore off his costume to reveal Kaito Kid.

"I heard that two of my tantei-tachi were actually aliens, and I just confirmed it with tantei-kun. I don't have any use for you," he told them as he smirked casually. He then grew claws out of his nails and placed them close to Heiji's neck. "How do you like this then?"

A change seemed to come over both of them… They burst out of their bindings, their bodies reverting to their true forms – Ran had angel wings, Heiji had barbed tentacles, both had the fierce-looking fangs Shinichi grew - as Ran prepared to punch Kid's lights out. "Where is Shinichi?" she growled.

"I'm half venefirite, half antidia, and I'd heard you were the last 3 pure venefirites remaining," Kid explained as he did an 'I surrender' gesture. "Venefirites are aliens from Venus...they look like humans but with fangs and a few other touches. They can shape shift, and harness powers like any magical being can, although they aren't magical. The only way to revive a venefirite is to put them in a lot of stress, that's why I had to kidnap you."

"What're antidia then?" Heiji interrogated.

"They used to be small lizard-like creatures from Mercury. However; they've become more like humans and venefirites over the past 10 million years. They can create things using their minds and change their physical appearance. There may be more to them, though… I've heard there are 4 remaining, one of which is known by the name Mallory which claims to be their princess."

* * *

Shinichi and Heiji were at the Kudo mansion a few weeks later. Ran was out with Sonoko.

A teenage girl with blonde hair, a gold tiara and striking turquoise eyes passed them, two brunettes tagging behind her, stammering advice every time she paused and tried on something. When her eyes met Ran's, a flicker of recognition swept through them.

"I bet you don't know me. I'm Princess Mallory of the Antidia," she formally introduced herself.

"What? You're the princess of Argentina? No way!" Sonoko exclaimed.

"There's a spell around me which causes every human to hear other words in place of 'venefirite' and 'antidia'," Mallory whispered to Ran as Sonoko rejoiced in meeting a princess. "I've got somewhere I want to take you...Hey, Sharice, Trisha, how do I look?" She twirled, showing off the black and yellow gown to her entourage.

"I don't like it," the one on the left grumbled. "It doesn't seem to bring out your eyes."

"How dare you disobey me!" Mallory suddenly raged. She grabbed the brunette and kicked her out...literally.

"Sharice!" the other one called out.

"Now I need a new person for my entourage...You! Over there!" the blonde 'princess' commanded. Mallory grabbed the sales clerk and muttered a spell. "Now, tell your boss that you resign!" When the clerk (according to her badge,she was called Keira) returned, she fell obediently into line with Trisha.

* * *

After Mallory and Sonoko paid for their items, they went to a rundown alleyway. Mallory cast a spell which created a pink cuboid that flashed with electricity around the alley.

"That will keep out intruders!" She cackled as she yelled this. "Now, let's fight! Or should I force you?" the 'princess' threatened, creating an orb of crackling electricity.

Ran screamed, and a few streets away, Heiji and Shinichi heard her.

* * *

In case you want to know where Kid kept them, it's actually meant to be the Kuroba mansion (Shinichi's kept in the basement, Ran and Heiji are kept in the room behind the painting). However, since that would cause a huge problem, the location isn't definite.

Please read and review!


	3. Then The War Began

I haven't updated for a long time, so let's get on with it!

* * *

"Ran!" Shinichi called out as he and Heiji rushed to the scene.

Breaking down the door, (yes, there was a door – in actual fact, the cuboid was like an enclosed room with one entry point) suddenly they realised there wasn't much they could do if they were going to stay disguised as humans. There was no way they'd be able to summon their alien forms though…

A hooded figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pointed his electricity generating barbs at them, laden to crackling with pent-up energy. The duo was so startled that they transformed right away.

The hooded figure revealed itself to be Kaito, toying around with them once more.

The 'princess' tossed the orb at them, giving some electrifying effects, and then the war began.

* * *

Throwing themselves at Mallory, the duo began an all-out attack with wings (from both), claws (Shinichi) and barbs (Heiji). She easily deflected them by zapping them with electricity. After she shot a few bolts more, they realised a miracle would have to happen if they were going to beat her.

They failed to get one. Kaito had disappeared before he could save them.

Even as they struck with everything they had, they got pushed back with no hope of winning. Eventually, Shinichi could take no more, and lapsed into unconsciousness, falling where he stood. Heiji followed soon after like a domino had been tipped into motion. Mallory released her grip on Ran, placing something at the nape of her neck. Those foolish loser boys would discover it in the future…As she absorbed her cuboid; she plastered a huge smirk on her face. _That might be their undoing later_, she thought.

The Osakan regained consciousness first. Looking down and realising he wasn't in his midnight blue robe anymore, he shook his Tokyo counterpart awake.

"Mallory's much tougher for you than I thought," Kaito muttered, popping into view suddenly.

"Why didn't you help?" Shinichi asked his thief.

"It's called 'Handle it yourself.' Ever heard of it?" the white-clad (Kaito had switched to his Kid costume, for there was a heist going on that night) teen mocked in reply.

"I guess we just 'adn't expected ta fight," moped Heiji.

* * *

Please read and review!


	4. Heist

That night, the trio were at the heist, courtesy of Kaito telling them where it was. (Not in a calling card, but directly.) Mallory was over at one side, Shinichi noticed, along with a brunette couple.

"Kaito Kid is the ventidia…I can tell," hissed the man as the lady peeked on.

Ventidia was a combination of the words 'venefirite' and 'antidia'…so that would refer to Kaito. The man was absolutely right! _Someone's got to tell that stupid thief as soon as possible! _he thought.

/

As Kid made his appearance, he winked at the three of them. They were pointing somewhere…and then he realised who it was that they were pointing to. _Aw, nuts! Vega and Altair are here! _He gritted his teeth as he thought this, hoping that they weren't at the heist to ruin the party.

/

Kaito's mind wandered over the information he already had about the remaining antidia as he checked for Pandora: Mallory, Vega (an antidian lady who'd been associated with Mallory for a long time), Altair (her long-time boyfriend) and…he didn't remember anyone else. It had all been so long ago when the antidia and the venefirites were friendly to each other, and even longer since the couple had introduced themselves to him. Then, stashing the jewel (that was not Pandora) in his pocket, he readied himself for lift-off.

The brunettes appeared in the doorway just as he was about to launch himself off the building. Thankfully, the wind swept the thief up in its grasp.

Then the red and blue energy shots fired past Kaito, knocking him off course.

"Those two are so in sync with each other," Ran commented as she caught her breath behind the antidia duo. (She had ran up the stairs once she realised Shinichi was missing from the heist.) "Hattori-kun and Shinichi could probably beat them, though." As if to prove this, the two tanteis clobbered the couple from behind with pipes they had found.

"Down an' out!" Heiji declared triumphantly.

The problem now was where to put the antidia before they regained consciousness…or before Mallory discovered that they'd been knocked out.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
